Accidentally
by Oni No Yami Chan
Summary: Gevanni makes a mistake and ends up intimately involved with his target, Mikami Teru, and Near soon realizes that this relationship could lead to Gevanni's death. [Incomplete, not planning on completing it.]
1. Spotted

It had been a while - almost a month - since he had started investigating Mikami Teru. Almost a month of sneaking around and not being seen. Up until that day, however. Then he had amde a mistake.

Buisiness as usual; Mikami was at the gym. thursday, nine o'clock. Right on scheduel. Sometimes Gevanni wondered how Mikami could stand living such a clockwork lifestyle. To be truthful, Gevanni thought as he showed the woman at the front desk his membership card, he loved what he did. Never knowing what might happen next. That was why he became an agent then worked under Near.

This was where Gevanni made his mistake. Normally he'd wait until after nine to follow Mikami. Today he was in the locker room with the other man.

Gevanni froze when he saw Mikami was still in the locker room, pulling his work jacket off and then his tie. And then the worst part. Mikami slowly turned his head halfway through unbuttoning his white undershirt. He seemed just as surprised as Gevanni. There was a moment of stiff silence between them before, quite suiddenly, both men began to chuckle.

"I'm sorry," Gevanni spoke first in smooth, practiced Japanese."Did I startle you?"

Mikami nodded a bit as he turned back to his locker and shrugged out of his shirt. "No one is usually here this late." His voice was soft, gentle. Gevanni felt a small shiver go down his spine and he couldn't help but wonder if Mikami's voice normally sounded seductive.

"No, I wouldn't suppose so," Gevanni replied in his deeper, slightly accented drawl. He came up beside Mikami and opened the locker, putting his own bag in it. Might as well pretend to the fullest extent, he thought as he too began to strip.

Mikami pulled his work-out clothes (a white shirt and a pair of white pants) from his bag and as he put them on asked, "Do you usually come here? I haven't ever seen you."

Gevanni raked his fingers through his hair as he looked back at Mikami. "I come during the day usually," he lied. "But I er... had some time to kill tonight."

Mikami paused as he buttoned his fly. "... You are lying," he accused in a low voice.

Shocked, Gevanni dropped the black tank-top he had been aiming to put on. "What would make you think that?" he asked uneasilly. He had forgotten that Mikami was a lawyer. But only breifly. Lawyers are usually trained to sence lies during interrigations.

"You hesitated a moment before you said you had time to kill." Mikami shrugged as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Also, you dropped your tank-top just now, as though you were surprised that I knew. Like you thought I was reading your mind."

Gevanni quickly turned his face away. He had just been thinking that exact thing. He realized he had to think quickly to reply to this. Finally, he came up wioth something and let out a hefty sigh, plopping down on the bench behind them. "You got me," he muttered. "The truth is I just had a fight with my boyfriend." It was a slip-up on his part. He had meant to say girlfriend, really, but there was no turning back now. The only thing to do now was to cringe and hope Kira's new world didn't involve killing off gays.

Mikami gave him a shocked look. "With your... boyfriend?" he asked for clarification.

"Yes. I'm sorry if that offends you or you don't agree with that, by the way," Gevani added quickly. However, he was pleasently surprised to see Mikami smile and chuckle, softly.

"Don't be sorry," Mikami replied. "To tell you the truth, I'm bisexual myself. I just think it's sad that you're fighting. But it's wonderful that you're willing to take your frustrations out at the gym rather than on your boyfriend. I'd hate to be the lawyer sending you to jail for battary."

Gevanni laughed. "Ah, so that's how you knew I was lying; you're a lawyer? But either way, I wouldn't dream of hurting him. He's so small and fragile, like a little doll."

"He sounds cute. Is he much younger than you?"

"Yes, actually. He's eighteen, but he looks about ten."

"What's his name?"

"Neville. I call him Bear, though."

"How cute!"

Gevanni began getting nervous as they entered the gym and started working out. Mikami kept asking about 'Neville' (whom Gevanni had decided would be Near if ever he were to call) but looked strangely jealous.

At fifteen to ten the thing Gevanni had been dreading happened; Near called.

"Hello?" Gevanni asked as he sat down on a bench to talk. Mikami gave him a questioning glance, to which he gently held up a finger to show he was busy.

"Gevanni, where are you? You haven't checked in for a few hours. Is everthing alright?" Near's monotonus voice filled the speakers.

"Oh, hey, Bear. Yeah, sorry I dissapeared like that. I'm at the gym, our arguement sort of heated me up."

On the other like Near was silent for a long moment during which Gevanni could hear him moving around some kind of action figure.

"About that, Gev," Near finally replied in a slight falsetto, "I don't think we should see eachother anymore."

Gevanni was taken aback by the nickname but ignored it for the moment and instead quickly made himself look upset. "You... What?"

Near dropped the falsetto quickly. "Listen to me, Gevanni. I have a plan. You should get close to Mikami so he does not try to kill you. We don't know if he will kill you today or later when you leave. You don't have to, but I don't think I could live with myself if you were to die because of my carelessness."

Gevanni was touched by this small show of concern from his employer but had to pretend he was being dumped so instead he opted to let his eyes well up with tears. "Oh... I see," he responded, his voice cracking as he did so.

"Call me once you're alone, alright?"

"Yes, I completely understand..."

"Good luck."

Gevanni pulled the phone away from his ear and turned it off, not even bothering to look at it.

Mikami sat next to him, hesitantly putting an arm around his shoulder. "What happened?" he asked, gently, though he was sure he already knew.

"... We aren't seeing eachother anymore. I guess it's only fair; I always start the arguements. I always knew I would end up alone, anyway..."

Though he hated being so melodramatic it had the effect he had hoped for. Mikami pulled him close and shifted his arms around Gevanni's waist. After a moment, Gevanni moived so he was facing Mikami, burrying his face into the lawyer's shoulder. He slowly melted into the other's embrace. For the first time in a long time, Gevanni felt at peace. As he breathed in deeply he caught the scent of the other man's sweet cologne mingled with sweat, fabric softener, and a flowery shampoo. That shampoo...

Gevanni snaked his arms around Mikami's neck, crawling into the other's lap. He felt Mikami's neck heat up against his wrists and his cheek's heat against his own cheek.

"Is there something wrong?" Mikami whispered, his heated breath brushing over Gevanni's ear and neck.

The American slowly shook his head. "Sorry. I just..." Gevanni felt his own cheeks go red. "You smell really nice," he finished in a whisper.

"Oh... Well... Thank you..."

Gevanni's heart was pounding in his chest. Surely this wasn't what Near had meant when he told Gevanni to get close to Mikami. After a few more moments of bliss he decided that this was definitely not what Near meant and pulled away. He wanted to distroy this budding romance before it really started. but Mikami held him tightly and refused to let him go.

"Don't... Please..."

The desperation in Mikami's voice was enough to stop Gevanni.

"I can't," Gevanni whispered, pleadingly. He thanked any god that was listening that no one was around, especially not Near.

"Then why... Why are you still holding me?"

Gevanni hadn't moved. And he wasn't sure why himself. He looked into Mikami's eyes, pleadingly. He begged for an answer to that very question.

Mikami snickered mockingly. "You like me," he accused, leaning closer so their lips were almost touching. Gevanni squeezed his eyes shut and he whimpered. "You like me... Stephen," Mikami breathed, the English name sliding uneasilly from his tongue as he gently pressed his lips to Gevanni's

As the two men sat there, kissing and Gevanni crying still, the American couldn't help but notice that he had never once told Mikami his name. 


	2. Drunk

Near had suggested - or rather, demanded - that Gevanni wait three days before approaching Mikami again. Gevanni felt this was (bluntly put) a dumb idea on Near's part, concidering the only way he would be able to meet up with the other again would be at the gym and Mikami only went once a week. However, Near made it very clear that he wanted Gevanni to go every day.

Once again the small abino boy had proven to be a mind-reader as he automatically revealed Gevanni's star-struck state on the car monitor as love-sick. Commander Rester didn't seem as amused as Near. While their leader began building a tower of cards, gently humming to himself, Commander Rester proceeded to make Gevanni feel like a felon.

"You should have seen Near, the poor boy was out of his mind with worry while you were careening about, having sex with a suspect!" the commander roared.

Gevanni felt his face heat up with anger. For one, he couldn't see Near freaking out about anything and since when was being missing for a few hours automatically 'having sex with a felon?' "We didn't have sex," he argued, angrilly. He hated the most that Rester didn't even know what really happened and just jumped on him. Thankfully, Near cut in at this point.

"Gevanni, I would suggest you get ready to meet with Mikami again. It is now seven-fourty and you should see him before nine."

Gevanni nodded, though he was confused. He wouldn't see Mikami tonight... would he? "I'm getting ready now. I'll call later." Turning off the camera in his car, the special agent leaned back against his seat, staring at the ceiling in mental preparation.

About an hour later he was walking into the doors of the gym. He flashed his membership card at the woman at the front desk and slipped into the locker rooms. Once again, no one was there. He didn't expect anyone to be there, either. 'I haven't had a good shower in a while,' he thought absentmindedly. 'Maybe now would be a great time to get one in. Not like I'm actually going to work out anyway.'

He stripped and placed his clothes in a locker, wrapping a towel around his thin waist. Gevanni had to hold it up while he carefully treaded to the shower. Once he got there he placed the towel somewhere it wouldn't get wet and turned the water on. Gasping gently at the hot water cascading down his scarred back, he tilted his head back into the stream.

There was no clock in the showers, so by the time he was rinsed and wondering what time it was, Gevanni heard someone coming into the shower as well. He froze, the steaming liquid rolling down his chest and shoulders as the padded footsteps grew closer and closer. 'No...' he thought, not daring to turn around.

"Good evening," Mikami whispered as he wrapped his arms around Gevani's waist. A quick glance down revealed to the shorter man that Mikami had also stripped himself. Blushing, he realized this was probably normal for someone getting into a shower. However, he gently leaned into the other's embrace dispite this surprising openness.

"I needed a shower," he breifly explained.

Mikami nodded against his neck, accepting the small, and rather random, explination. "I assumed so. I'm glad it was you, by the way; otherwise I would have started grabbing at some other naked man." He paused for a moment, then lowered his voice as he spoke again. "I actually only came to the gym today because I was looking for you. I've been coming for the past three days, though I usually only come once a week."

Gevanni felt his heart skip a beat. Mikami changed his weekly routine for him?

"... I was wondering if you'd like to come to my place for a drink," Mikami suddenly mentioned, almost too casually.

The American stared at the stream of water for a moment, feeling his heart beat hard against his rib cage. "I... I don't know if that's a good idea," he muttered, lowering his head slightly.

Mikami pulled away and Gevanni turned off the water before wrapping the towel around his waist again.

"You're right," Mikami replied as he wrapped a towel around his own waist. "That was out of line for me to ask so suddenly. I'm very sorry. I should... probably leave." He turned quickly, walking back tward the lockers.

"Wait!"

At the sound of the other's voice, he paused and glanced back at Gevanni, feeling his breath catch breifly in his throat. Gevanni looked so tempting. He was blushing, water dripping from the soaked strands of hair that hung down his cheeks and clinging to the towel that hung loosly off his narrow hips.

"I'm... not decent," Gevanni reasoned. "Let me get my clothes on before you offer me a drink. After all," a small smirk graced his lips. "Most people get naked after they get drunk."

The lawyer stared for a while before laughing and leading Gevanni back to the lockers. Quickly, the pair dressed and soon Gevanni found himself in Mikami's car on the way to the other's flat. He tried to make it seem as though he didn't know the way but his eyes kept darting down the different paths they were to take before Mikami even touched his turn signals.

Pulling the car into the driveway and then into the garage, Mikami closed the garage door behind them and turned the car off. "We're here," he whispered. He got out first, quickly going around to the passenger's side to open Gevanni's door for him. As Gevanni followed Mikami into the house, the taller man reached behind himself and locked the car with the key remote.

Minutes later Mikami had two glasses of brandy poured and set on the low table between the couch and love seat. They sat across from eachother and were quickly engaged in a deep conversation, sipping from their glasses between speaking. It only took a half hour and two glasses apiece for Mikami to realize that Gevanni was a very light drinker. He looked tipsy after the first glass, but by the end of the second his words were slurred and he was swaying in his seat.

"It's kinda warm in here, isn't it?" Gevanni asked, attempting to undo his suit jacket. His fingers stumbled over the buttons as he let out a frustrated groan.

Mikami poured more drinks then watched Gevanni struggle for a moment. "... Let me," he finally insisted, leaning forward to assist his guest. The dim light from the shaded lamps cast an orange, romantic glow on his hands as Mikami brought them up and over Gevanni's shoulders, pushing the offending jacket away.

"Better?" he asked, softly as he leaned back to regard Gevanni. The other looked confused for a moment before he picked up his glass again and took a generous swig from it.

"Yes," Gevanni gasped in return as he pulled the drained glass away from his lips. "Yes, I'm much better."

But a few minutes later he was squirming again. This time he struggled with his tie before pouring another glassfull of brandy. Mikami watched Gevanni pour himself some more to drink nervously, then quickly snatched up the near-empty bottle once Gevanni set it down. "I think you've had enough," he grunted as he fitted the cap back onto the bottle and put it away.

The moment he sat down again and looked back up he noticed that Gevanni wasn't sitting across from him anymore.

"Maybe," he muttered to himself, "he had to use the--" His thought was cut off with a small squeak as Mikami felt Gevanni fall bodily off the back of the couch and into his lap. "Hey! S-Stephen?"

Gevanni giggled and touched Mikami's cheek. The young lawyer blushed. "Mikami," Gevanni whispered, "Would it be too bold of me to ask..." He trailed off for a moment, falling into a fit of giggles. Mikami silently decided not to take Gevanni's question too seriously. Gevanni snuggled against the other's shoulder. "May I spend the night?" he cooed.

Taken aback, Mikami blushed at the request. He thought about it for a moment and realized he didn't know where Gevanni lived and that they had left the other's car at the gym. He was drunk, besides, so it would obviously be a terrible idea to let him drive, anyway. Mikami finally replied, "Yes, of course. You can stay in the gu--"

"Sleep with me?"

"Excuse me?"

Gevanni leaned up, brushing his lips against Mikami's. "Sleep with me, please?" he whispered.

Mikami shuddered, amlost pressing their lips together. Instead he gently pushed Gevanni away. "S-sure. We can share my bed. Can you stand?"

A few minuts of struggling revealed that Gevanni was so drunk by this point it was a miracle that he had even managed to get over to Mikami in the first place. How he was able to speak in complete scentences was a mystery to Mikami.

Finally, the lawyer sighed in dismay, slipping an arm under Gevanni's knees and the other just below his shoulder blades. He easilly lifted Gevanni up off the ground, carrying him into the bedroom. The door was casually kicked closed behind them.

Setting Gevanni down on the bed, Mikami brushed a stray strand of hair from the other man's eyes before crawling onto the bed beside him. The mattris was soft and comfortable, the pillows and blankets fluffy and warm. Mikami decided against pulling the blanket over them; it did seem to be very warm.

After a few moments of silence Gevanni began whimpering. "So warm... Could you help me take my shirt off?"

Mikami wasn't sure he wanted to, but he leaned over and undid the other's shirt buttons anyway. In the moonlight pouring over the bed, Gevanni's chest glistened because of the sheen of sweat that had formed there. His chest heaved up and down and his cheeks were flushed, his eyes half-lidded. Simular to earlier that evening, Gevanni's bangs were plastered to his forehead. Mikami shuddered. If he didn't have any self-control he would have ravished the American right then and there.

Suddenly, Gevanni sat up, pushing his shirt from his shoulders and throwing it away in irritation before undoing the fly of his pants.

"What are you doing?!" Mikami cried in a panic.

"My legs are hot, too," Gevanni muttered as he kicked his pants off and away from his body.

Mikami's heart pounded in his chest. "They sure are," he whispered before snapping from his haze. "I mean, you should probably keep some of your clothes o-- What are you doing now?!"

Before Mikami could stop him, Gevanni's boxers were halfway across the room, and he was sprawled out on Mikami's bed in all his naked glory. Blushing, the lawyer threw a blanket over Gevanni's lower half, only to get a groan of protest.

"Stephen-san, please keep yourself covered!" Mikami pleaded. "This really isn't dece--Hey!!"

To poor Mikami's surprise, Gevanni began removing his shirt and tie. "Just looking at you is making me warm," Gevanni whined, pushing the articles of clothing away. "And how are we supposed to snuggle if your clothes are making me die of heat stroke?"

"Who said anything about snuggling?"

But by the time Gevanni was asleep, he had sucessfully relieved Mikami of not only his shirt, but his pants as well. He, thankfully, allowed Mikami to wear his boxers. The two were a tangle of limbs, Gevanni's arms stubbornly wrapped around Mikami's middrift. The poor man sighed, closing his eyes, and decided to enjoy the closeness while it lasted. 


	3. Fighting

The morning did not go well.

When Gevanni awoke, the first thing he felt was dizzy. A hangover, his mind supplied. You silly little bastard, you went and got drunk in a murder suspect's home. Just what he needed, especially when he was technically on the job. He sat up carefully, rubbing his aching head for a good thirty seconds before he realized something was wrong with the picture; he was stark naked.

Jumping out of the bed, Gevanni made a strangled yelp, trying to cover himself. Mikami barely stirred, rolling onto his back with a little groan. Gevanni gaped at the man. Mikami's chest was bare, and the leg poking out from under the tangled mess of blankets was likewise.

"No..." Gevanni whispered, putting his face in his hands and shaking his head. "This can't be..."

Mikami's eyes blinked open and he stared up at his companion, groggilly. "What can't be?" he asked, sitting up. "Are you alright, Stephen?" The surprising reply was a ball of blankets being tossed at his face. "W-what's wrong?" he inquired in surprise, pushing the offending cloth from his face just in time to see Gevanni furiously pulling his boxers back on.

The agent was muttering to himself in English, and Mikami could only catch a word or two. He figured the ones he couldn't understand were swears. When Gevanni had his shirt back on and was searching frantically for his jacket, Mikami approahced him, turning the American to face him. "What is wrong?" he demanded, carefully.

The look in Gevanni's eyes caused Mikami to take a step back. An anger and hurt he had never seen from any other human being plagued Gevanni's piercing icy eyes as he hissed, "Maybe you can explain just what's wrong?" glaring daggers at the lawyer. When Mikami didn't reply, he finished buttoning his shirt and stormed away.

"Wait!" Mikami cried, running after him.

Gevanni paused only once, glaring back at Mikami. "I can drive you back to your car. We need to talk; this isn't what it looks like," Mikami pleaded, handing Gevanni his disguarded jacket and tie.

Growling, Gevanni took his things and draped them over his arm. "I can walk. I know the way."

Mikami could only watch, helpless, as Gevanni began his trekk back to the gym and his car. Little did Gevanni know, he had left his cell at the flat.

~*~*~*~*~

"So, you yelled at him and then stormed off, is that correct?" Near asked, setting up another row of dominos.

Despite how angry he had been when he woke up, by now the only emotion Gevanni was feeling was fear. He was afraid that Mikami would kill him now. What was the probability that he would, the American wondered. Of course, Near had an answer, but at the moment the only thing the boy cared about was getting the facts straight.

By this time, Gevanni was back at the Japanese headquarters at Near's request. Said detective had his back to him, but he could tell Gevanni could tell the other was thinking hard about a way to save his subordinate's life.

Rester was none-too-pleased when Gevanni had burst in not fifteen minutes ago, startling Near out of one of his rare catnaps. "What should we do about this?" the commander demanded, trying not to glare at Gevanni for his incompetance.

"He doesn't know I'm an SPK member, just that I'm from America, my name is Stephen, and I have an ex named Neville," Gevanni explained, frantically.

Near's dominos fell with a small clatter. "Did you put that as my name in your cell phone?" he asked, suddenly.

Gevanni frowned. "Yeah, just in case he looked into it. But, why does that matter?"

"Your cell phone is still at Mikami's place."

Before this information could sink in, the sound of a cell phone vibrating filled the room. Two pairs of eyes fell on Near as he pulled the phone from his jean pocket. "Yes, who is this?' he answered, softly.

The man on the other line sounded concerned and upset. "Hello, this is Teru Mikami. Is this Neville?"

Near leaned back in his chair slightly, saying, "Yes, this is, though I don't believe we've met, Mikami-san. Who are you?"

"I'm a... friend of Stephen's."

"Stephen's friend? Is there something wrong?"

Mikami sighed. "We got into a confrontation. Do you happen to know where he is?"

"Well," Near sighed, "I haven't seen him since we broke up, actually." He ignored the shocked looks on Gevanni and Rester's faces as he continued. "By the way, how did you get this number?"

"He left his cell phone at my house by accident."

"He must have been very angry if he left his phone at your house. What exactly happened, if you don't mind my asking."

Mikami sighed. "You see, I invited him home for a drink and he got drunk a lot quicker than I expected. I mean, I didn't invite him so he would get drunk but... well, anyway... He wanted to spend the night and I didn't want him driving, so I let him stay in my room. But he wanted me to stay with him, and he undressed himself, and then he undressed me, and when he woke up I guess he thought I must have... taken advantage of him."

Near raised an eyebrow. "Did that happen?"

"Not at all!" Mikami cried, sadly. "I would never have done that, to him or anyone! And I was hoping to find him so I could tell him just that."

The albino gave Gevanni a stern look. "Did he stick around to ask if you did or not?"

Mikami sighed. "No, and I don't blame him. I'm just worried about if he got home or not."

"Well, if I hear anything from him, I'll let you know."

"Thank you very much."

Near pulled the phone away from his ear, sighing as he turned it off. "How did you know my phone was at his place, Near?" Gevanni asked, suspiciously, mostly to try and take attention away from himself for the moment.

"I had Commander Rester call you earlier this morning," Near explained, setting up his dominos. "Just before you called me on your car phone. Speaking of which, Commander, would you mind if Gevanni and I had a chat on our own for a few minutes?"

Rester was a little surprised by the request. He felt uneasy leaving Near's side, even if only for a little while. However, Near smiled at him in a reassuring way. "I trust Gevanni almost as much as I trust you, Commander. You can go." With this reassurance in mind, Rester left the pair alone. "Now, Gevanni, it seems you've made a mistake," Near mentioned a bit coolly.

"A mistake?" Gevanni asked, confused. "Like what?"

Setting up a few more dominos, Near replied, "Mikami is a lawyer. A prosecuter, at that. He doesn't approve of lies, and I'm eighty-nine percent positive I trust him when he says he did not take advantage of you last night."

Gevanni looked confused, then angry. "You actually believe him?!" he cried, outraged.

Near sighed, calmly. "He told me nothing happened; you just got drunk and stripped yourself, and him as well, apparently."

"How can you just assume that's what happened?"

"He sounds genuinely sorry," Near replied, calmly.

There was a moment of silence between them when Near thought of something, knocking his dominos down again. "Get me Lidner on the phone," he suddenly requested.

Gevanni, though confused, did as he was asked, calling up Hal Lidner on her cell phone for Near. She was in her car, so a video of her popped up on the large screen before them. The woman was sitting in the driver's seat, holding the phone to her ear. "Yes, Near? What do you need?" she asked, calmly.

Near smiled, mischiviously. "Nothing much. Just a contact to Mello."

Both Hal and Gevanni looked at him, shocked. "What do you need to contact Mello for?" Hal asked, cautiously. "And how do you know I have a contact with him at all?"

"That's none of your concern. How can I contact him?"

Hal hesitated, but the tone in Near's voice made her immediately tell Near three numbers. Near didn't bother writing them down; he would remember them. "Thank you, Ms. Lidner," he responded, promptly cutting the line.

"What are you planning, Near?" Gevanni asked, suspicious again.

"Though there is an eighty-nine percent possibility Mikami really cares for you, there is a sixty percent chance he may kill you with the murder notebook," Near stated, slowly, letting it sink in. "So, I need to assure your safty. Mello will help me."

Gevanni looked confused. "How will you do that?"

Near smirked. "You'll see. Now, leave me alone for a while." Gevanni reluctantly complied, leaving the room to wait with Rester in the hall.

"Alright, Mello," Near muttered, dialing the first number into his mobile phone. "You can finally be number one." 


End file.
